


Run-on

by MakeItVoid



Series: Arcobaleno Associations [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adult Arcobaleno, Alternate Universe - Future, Arcobaleno are good friends, Cute Reborn, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Previous Tsuna/Reborn, do not try this at home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeItVoid/pseuds/MakeItVoid
Summary: Tsuna breaks up with Reborn and the Arcobaleno swoop in to snatch the hitman away before Tsuna can change his mind.





	Run-on

Tsuna sits him down and explains a few things.

Reborn kicks down Colonnello's door just so he can curl up on top of Lal and have her pet him. Colonnello comes home and hauls Reborn over a shoulder to go get roaring drunk. Except Reborn just becomes a sad little puddle of self-loathing and confusion and melts all over Colonnello's lap.

Reborn is gathered up and carried back to Colonnello's house, falling asleep between the married couple as they pet him and tell him it's okay, he'll find someone else.

Ryohei shows up during breakfast to meet Colonnello for a friendly spar and he's happy to tell them that Tsuna asked Kyoko out and now they're dating.

Lal chases Ryohei away and Colonnello pulls a puddly Reborn onto his lap for more petting. A shadow falls over the house after Reborn solidifies a little and Skull rappels down from his blimp to tell them that they're all going on an adventure because apparently rumours of the breakup are already being spread around that fast. They climb up and find Skull has Fon and Mammon hostage. They stop one last time to pick up Verde and then take off.

Skull flies them to the top of Mt. Everest so they can ski down. They take shots of codeine for courage and then shove each other out. Everyone breaks at least one bone, Mammon gets hypothermia, Lal almost dies twice, Verde is kept warm by the sheer hatred he has for his friends and Reborn is too busy freaking the fuck out to be heartbroken.

They hit the base of the mountain, quite literally, and crawl to the nearest town to then sleep for most of the next week. They get back to the blimp after, flown down and leashed thanks to their animal partners.

Leon looks relieved Reborn isn't particularly maimed and gives him kisses on the cheek. The other animals look completely done with these humans, even Oodako, which is rare considering Skull is accidentally suicidal all the time so the octopus is used to it.

Mammon gets the Varia to distract the Vongola so they can sneak in and pack up Reborn things. He grabs his clothes, book and firearms, probably missing somethings but he doesn't care right now. They retreat back to Reborn's house and he stares at the boxes in their arms before declaring he doesn't want any of it.

They make a bonfire instead of dumping everything in the rubbish because something deep inside of them all is still frozen cold, most likely caused by trauma. Colonnello catches on fire because he's a dumbass and they beat him with the picnic blankets they were sitting on until he gets put out.

They eat all the chocolate before they can make s'mores and then burn all the marshmallows just to eat them anyway. They fall asleep in the grass but wake crankily to the bright sun and stumble inside to pile up in the living room.

They wake to a late breakfast, more like a late lunch, and order pizza. Reborn is still half asleep and smears sauce over his face. Fon grabs his chin to lick it off. And then keeps licking.

So they eat pizza during lazy sex and Reborn swears they're just a rebound and he needs time before he gets into another relationship, but he says this while happily sandwiched between Verde and Mammon so no one believes him anyway.

Reborn tries very hard to remain sad and lonely but they won't leave him alone and Lal starts doing this thing where she takes her wedding ring off to then admire it on Reborn's hand instead and things just spiral.


End file.
